2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
Greg's Claw, Chapter 1: Oops
"Valter look out", shouted Olga. The massive women slammed into the sorcerer knocking him to the ground. A Orc's hand axe soon followed catching the massive women in the chest. The weapon bounced off her steel muscle cuirass and sailed off into the thick white mist. Giving a roar the brute of a women charged forward, slamming into the thrower of the axe sending him flying into his comrades. "Thanks Dove", shouted Valter as he picked himself off the ground. Extending his finger a bolt of lighting shot from his hand and into the chest of a charging Orc. The bolt cut clean though his chest, and slammed into the weapon of the Orc behind him. The two slumped to the ground. The first dead, and the second paralyzed. Olga's Longaxe slammed into the mail of one of the Orc savages. The weapon split the rings like ice and sent the creature flying back to the side of the cliff. Another Orc, seeing a opening, rushed in to strike at the bear of a women from behind. The maiden quickly turned to her side, letting go of her weapon with her left hand and extended it. Her fist slammed into the Orc's nose before it could bring down it's malicious weapon. The ugly brute went down in a spray of blood. "There are a lot more here than in the report", growled Valter. Reaching down to his ring Belt Valter drew out a two battle axe from his left and right side. Brandishing the weapons in their respective hand Valter prepared himself for the onslaught of the Orcs. The first Orc came at him fast and ferocious. The beast was clearly expecting a easy kill. The Orc attacked with a wide, and telegraphed swing from it's greataxe. Valter simply bounced back out of the range of the weapon, and then shot back in once the Orc was thrown off balance. His twin axes dug into the beast's unprotected head, sending it to the underworld. The second Orc came in with more caution. It came in with it's shield at the forefront. The beast pressed it's shield against Valter pushing the sorcerer back. "Valter", screamed Olga as her mighty fist snapped the neck of one of the ugly creatures. Brandishing her weapon in both of her hands she moved to assist her friend. However her path was blocked by two savage beast wielding great sword. Pushing the sorcerer back the Orc stabbed forward with it's blade. Valter attempted to jump back, but the blade was faster. It cut into the light leather that served as armor, but suddenly stopped to the Orc's surprise. As Valter pulled to the edge of the misty cliff, no blood dripped from the creature's blade. Instead the world gained a view of elegant pattern of blue scales. "Magic", scoffed the Orc. "No", spoke Valter as he ringed his left axe, and ripped the rest of the useless armor away. Tossing it into the white mist Valter's bare chest came into view. From head to toe the man was covered in a intriguing pattern of blue scales. The man's body was primarily made up of shades of Ocean Blue. However his finger trips shifted to sky blue, and around his eyes it was close to violet. His eyes were draconic, and of a purple hue. The Orc questioned if he could even see with such purple eyes, but the fall of his comrades suggested that he could. "Dragon blooded", questioned the Orc. "Who cares", spat another Orc as he charged past the shield Orc. With a weapon closer to a clever than a greatsword the Orc brought his weapon to bare against Valter. To his horror, and the shield baring Orc's as well, Valter's eyes began to glow with magic. Lighting chased all across his scales, and a sudden wave of force erupted from his body. A thunderous sound could be heard across the mountain as the clever Orc was blown back and into the mountain side. His body broken. The shield Orc, faired better. He had raised his shield, as the spell went off, but the force still knocked him back ten feet. Barely capable of standing the Orc fell to one knee. Blood dripped down from his head. "The correct term is Spellscale", spoke Valter as a smug smile crossed his face. Looking forward he saw Olga fighting the two greatsword wielders. Looking at the fight Valter was not sure who needed the help. Olga has the two of them on the ropes. Olga gave a roar as her longaxe lashed out like a pit viper. Her weapon struck the greatsword in the center as the Orc attempted to disengage from the fight. His partner rushed in. Attempting to take advantage of the offset created by the axe swing the Orc hoped to get a blow in. It didn't work. Taking a hard step back Olga brought her longaxe to bare. The savage weapon cut though the air at impossible speeds. With the speed of tempest and the ferocity of the ocean the axe cleaved the beast in twine. Watching the brutal death of his comrade the first Orc picked up the message. Dropping his sword the beast fled for the hills with no intention of ever returning. The few remaining Orcs followed in his flight. "Looks like the battle is over", spoke Valter as he watched the Orc's run. His purple eyes gleamed with magic as he turned his gaze to the wounded shield Orc. "Of course I have not forgotten about you." The Orc spat out blood, and stood up. Slamming it's weapon against it's shield the beast charged forward. As the best Charged forward Valter extended his finger and a bolt of fire launched out. The Orc tilted it's shield slightly. The fire bolt hit it at a angle and scorched the metal. The flames leaped up over the Orc's head. The smell of the fire and the sensation of battle changed something inside of the beast. It's adrenaline started to pump and it's muscles responded. As the Orc moved in it slashed with it's short sword. The blade slid across Valter's scales, and to the sorcerers surprise it drew blood. "Shint", cursed Valter as he jumped to the side. A all to familiar red liquid started to flow down his side. "I have gotten use to your hide", spat the Orc as he charged in with his shield. Valter was not simply going to let the Orc have his way. placing both hands on his battle axe Valter swung with the full power of his arms. His weapon slammed into the Orc's shield, and to the beast surprise it ended his charge. The Orc stumbled to his right, away from the thick mist that marked the end of the cliff, and the deadly drop it hid. "You thought I was all spells", shouted Valter as he rushed forward and attacked with a powerful downward swing. The Orc raised it's shield and easily blocked the blow. To easily. The axe head hit just over the brim of the Orc's shield. The creature was already stabbing, when Valter pulled his axe back toward him. the force jerked the Orc forward causing it to stab wide. The blade still managed to nick Valter, but it did not have the power needed to piece though his scales. Valter's hand grabbed the Orc's face. The creature pulled it's arm back to gain some force so it can piece his hide. It was in that moment that he saw the magic flowing from Valters's magically purple eyes. Horror filled it's gaze as lighting began to ripple across Valter's body. "Shocking Grasp", shouted Valter as the lighting that rippled over his body suddenly intensified and flowed to his hand. Lighting shot directly into the Orc's brain causing all of it's muscles to fail. The creature's eyes rolled to the back of it's head as it's body jerked violently. The smell of ozone filled the air as Valter let go of the beast. As it's body tumbled to the ground Valter soon followed. Falling to his knee Valter placed his hand on to the wound on the side of his body. While he as in combat he could ignore the pain, but now. Now was different. "Good fight", chuckled Olga as she kicked the Orc's body into the mist. "Hey! I have not looted that yet", grumbled Valter as he forced himself to stand. His wound was still bleeding. "Did I not tell you to bring some potions?" Olga crossed her arms as she stared down at Valter's wounded side. "Yes, yes you did", spoke Valter as he stylized himself. Reaching into his back pouch Valter drew out a bottle containing a red liquid. Removing the quirk Valter downed the potion. Immediately his wound began to close and his scales reformed. "Good, you get to live another day", joked the maiden. Valter simply rolled his eyes, and turned toward the direction the Orc's had fled. "You know we are going to have to go after them later right." "I know, but lets enjoy this moment of victory", spoke Olga as she stared at the setting sun. Turning to face it with her Valter could not help but smile.